Star Crossed Lovers
by limea delta
Summary: Harry Potter X Romeo and Juliet crossover. Harry and Draco playing the parts of the starcrossed lovers, Romeo and Juliet. HarryDraco SLASH Don't like, don't read!
1. Prologue

Hey everyone, here is my new story. Harry and Draco playing the parts of Romeo and Juliet. Here's a quick list of the characters and who they play in Shakespeare's version.

**Montague Gryffindor**

Harry - Romeo

Ron - Mercutio

Neville - Benvolio

Fred and George - Members of the Montague House

Minerva McGonagall - Montague

**Slytherin Capulet**

Draco - Juliet

Blaise - Tybalt

Crabbe and Goyle - Members of the Capulet House

Severus Snape - Capulet

Albus Dumbledore - Escales, Prince of Verona

Cho Chang - Rosaline

Pansy Parkinson - The County Paris (the first person I could think of who would want to marry Draco in the book!)

Hagrid - Friar Lawrence

Hogwarts - Verona

Durmstrang - Mantua

One last thing, I decided not to include the Nurse but I have included Hermione as Harry's confidant. She is also friends with Draco and so acts the part of the Nurse as well. Also, Hagrid could not marry Harry and Draco (but he is a witness and so knows everything, thus fulfilling the other parts of the role) so I have brought in Remus Lupin to marry them. He doesn't come in any other time.


	2. Chapter 1

Let the story begin!

No copyright infringement intended

* * *

Two houses. Both alike in fame and respect. At a school where rivalries are kept alive over thousands of years, where fights break out because of family and blood lines. In these two opposing houses, a pair of star-crossed lovers take their life, and through their death, end the violent hatred.

* * *

"Hey look, it's the Weasels and Longbottom!" jeered Crabbe.

"Not so loud," said his companion, Goyle, "They belong to the Gryffindor house."

"Exactly."

"But the argument is between our heads-"

"And us, their students."

"If I insult them, would it be the cause of a fight?"

"Yes."

And promptly, Crabbe stuck up his middle finger. Fred paused, alongside his twin brother George and their friend, Neville. "Was that aimed at us, Crabbe?"

"Was what aimed at you Weasley?"

"Your gesture."

Crabbe looked at Goyle. He shook his head.

"No, Weasley, it was not aimed at you."

The Gryffindors turned to go.

"Do you quarrel Weasley?"

Fred turned around.

"Quarrel? No Crabbe."

"Because if you do, I am game as I am equal to you."

Fred laughed, "No better?"

Crabbe paused and looked around. The corridor was deserted. "Yes, better!"

"You lie!"

"Lets settle this dispute!"

They both drew their wands.

"Expelliarmo!" Fred yelled.

Crabbe easily avoided the spell. "You have to do better than that! Bombardo!"

The spell whizzed away as Fred was pushed aside.

"Put away your wands! This is not the place nor the time," cried Neville, his wand out nonetheless.

"What?" a slow drawl from behind, "You speak of peace and yet your wand is drawn? Tut tut Longbottom." Neville sighed and turned to face Blaise, House Captain of Slytherin.

"Only in self defence, Zabini. I want peace in these halls."

"Peace? Peace you speak of? I hate the word, as much as I hate all Gryffindors and you. Fight!"

A war breaks out- Fred and George against Crabbe and Goyle. Neville and Blaise battling it out. Their cries and curses echoing down the hall. Soon the Heads of Houses were involved- Professor McGonagall against Professor Snape. Until…

"How DARE you disturb the peace of Hogwart's halls. Drop your wands!"

Everyone complied. Albus Dumbledore looked around.

"This is the third time this month I have had to break your two houses apart. You, Slytherin, have thrice disturbed the peace. Gryffindor, three times you have made me angry. The very next time this happens, you will be EXPELLED, both students and teachers and trust me. I will make sure you never get a teaching position ever again. Severus, you will come with me to my office. Minerva, come this afternoon. Students, keep in mind, if I hear of one more fight, you will be expelled."

"Who started this fight?" asked McGonagall, "and I am happy that Harry was not here. Where is he? Have you seen him today?"

Neville looked up. "I saw Harry this morning. He was walking by the Forbidden Forest. He looked sad and lost."

"Go talk to him. You are his good friend."

"I will."

* * *

Please review!!! The next episode will be loaded up asap!! While your waiting, check out my other HarryDraco fanfics e.g _From the Inside Out_


	3. Chapter 2

A lone figure, wandering along the edge of the dark trees. A solitary soul, caught up in his own thoughts. Neville smiled, sadly, and approached.

"Hey."

Harry looked up. "Hey Neville," he murmured and continued walking.

Neville was not to be dissuaded. "It's a beautiful day."

Harry raised his gaze up to the sky. "Is it? I hadn't noticed."

"Why are you so sad these days?"

"Love."

"Ah! Your in love!"

"Out of love."

"She doesn't love you?"

"She likes me… but she is in love with someone else."

"Can I ask who?"

"Cho Chang."

"Cho? But she kissed you."

"She did… but she still loves Cedric."

"But he's-"

"Don't say it." Harry looked up and saw-

"Your face is covered in blood and bruises! What happened?"

"Ah-"

"Don't bother. I know the story."

* * *

"Well, it can't be so hard to keep the peace here," laughed Snape. Pansy Parkinson laughed too. 

"Not for someone like you. Now, what do you say to my… proposition."

"What I said before. Draco is young and like a son to me. His father and mother left him in my care and I intend to fulfil my side of the bargain."

"I understand. But how long do you think I should wait."

"Wait a couple more years Pansy. Then I will arrange the match. However, I am holding a party tonight, an old tradition celebrating Salazar's founding of our house. And I invite you to come. Draco will be there and… well, you know what to do. Talk and dance but no further mind you!"

"Ok, thanks Severus. You know my parents are anxious to make the match."

"All in good time. All in good time."

* * *

"Harry! Neville!" yelled a voice. A figure came running down the hill, red hair flying. 

"Ron!" Harry cried, his face lighting up.

The two friends embraced. "Look," said Ron, breaking free and waving a piece of paper.

"We can't look if you are waving it above your head!" laughed Neville.

"Let me guess… you actually passed a test?" teased Harry.

"Ha. No, you know Ernie?"

"Ernie McMillan? In Hufflepuff?"

"Yeah. Well, he has been invited to the Slytherin party tonight. And he is allowed to bring some friends and guess who he has invited? Us!"

"But… we can't go to the Slytherin party. We'll be cursed into the next century!"

"Next millennia you mean," corrected Neville, "and missing certain parted of our anatomy."

"But that's just it. Normally I would be giving Ernie brain surgery now for even suggesting such a thing. I nearly did but he mentioned that it was a **masked** affair."

"So…"  
"So, how cool would it be if we actually managed to get in? The first Gryffindor to get in since… well, ever."

"No," Harry protested, "we can't-"

"Cho will be there."

Silence.

"Good, so it's settled! History, here we come!"

* * *

Hoped you liked! By the way, I have made Ron a bit gay. He has a crush on Harry which is actually the inclination that Shakespeare presented in the original play. 


	4. Chapter 3

No copyright infringement intended

* * *

"Draco? Draco! Where are you?"

"Here Professor," replied the blond, appearing from round a corner.

"Ah. There you are. Up to no mischief I hope, hmm?"

Draco laughed. "Of course not sir. Just catching up on a bit of homework."

"Excellent, excellent. Now, the reason of my calling. I am your godfather, no?"

"You are."

"And your mother left you in my care before she departed. This you know."

"I do."

"This means I provide for you- your education, board, food and other such necessities. However, another issue I hold dear to my heart is your happiness."

"I thank you. I have been well provided for and I am grateful to you for everything-"

"Yes yes. Well, how are you… disposed…"

Draco was puzzled. "Disposed… to what?"

"Marriage."

"Marriage?!"

"Yes… don't look so surprised. The question was going to arise sooner or later. You are of pure blood and of noble breeding."

"The two often walk hand in hand."

The older man laughed. "Yes, yes. They do don't they… except when it comes to certain families… like the Weasleys. Anyway, are you well acquainted with Pansy Parkinson?"

"Yes, moderately."

"Yes… good, good. Well, it is the wish of her parents and herself that an alliance is made between the two of you."

"Oh."

"However, I have asked them to wait… for a while. However, tonight is the ball and I wish you to… how to put it…"

"Date her?"

"Yes, exactly. Court her for want of a less formal word. Dance, drink, flirt… keep it clean mind you-"

"Professor!"

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry. Just checking… Now, go and be happy, my boy. You have a wonderful future ahead of you."

"I know… and I will not let you or my family down."

* * *

In this story, Draco and Professor Severus Snape are very close. Please just assume that Draco's mother and father are either dead, in Azkaban or who-knows-where so Snape is the only family he has. Snape, in turn is very fond of the boy.

Hope you enjoyed! Please review!


	5. Chapter 4

OK, I love this scene! It's... the ball! (or party in this case). Hope you enjoy!

No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

A group of young men sauntered down the Hogwarts hallways, all in disguise. Originally there was the problem with Ron's characteristic Weasley red hair but Hermione sorted it out. She wasn't happy with the whole situation, some of her best friends wandering into "enemy territory", but she eventually gave in and cast a quick spell. Ron's shock of hair became… long and black, tied with a silken bow at the back. Harry couldn't help but glance over at him every five seconds. He himself had declined any bodily alteration. He gelled his hair so it wasn't quite so spiky and his green eyes were hidden by the mask covering half his face. "Hey Harry," Ron muttered, "this feels weird. How do I look? What did Hermione do?"

A long black cape, the hair, all his freckles gone so he was pale and his eyes covered by a black mask. Harry grinned. "You look like a bat out of hell!"

Ron stopped still. "What?"

"Ron! You look fine. Different… but good, so stop worrying."

"The same to you. You're so pale you face looks like Nearly-Headless Nick!"

"Gee thanks!" But Harry couldn't stop worrying.

"I don't think I'll go…"

Ron whirled around. "Oh no you don't! Not after we have come this far!" and in a lower tone, "you're my best friend. I can't go making history without you."

Harry smiled. "OK, I'm coming… but for some reason, there is a heaviness over my heart. Something tells me that if I keep going, it will be the cause of an untimely death," Harry paused and looked up at the torches hanging on the walls. "But something has lead me here tonight so I will go on."

"Come on guys," muttered Neville, "or else we will be late."

All of Neville's chubbiness had disappeared. Instead was what looked like a taller version of Dobby… without the tennis ball eyes because he too was wearing a mask.

"OK, so what's the plan?" asked Harry as the neared the Great Hall doors.

Ron replied, "I'm going to say I am from Ravenclaw and you are some friends visiting from Durmstrang."

"Names?"

"Don't give any. If you have to, try and think up something which sounds like one of those… things which Luna keeps telling us about but string them together. They will spend so much time trying to figure out how to pronounce it that it will be easy to slip in. OK, ready?"

The other two nodded. "OK, lets go… and make history!"

No questions were asked as the three men slipped in. Harry immediately spotted Cho, dancing with one of the real Ravenclaws. It was like a blow to the heart. Ron spotted what he was looking at and pulled him away. "Look around. See how much beauty is here this night," he whispered before melting into the crowds, his eyes fixed on a young Hufflepuff.

Then the crowds parted. Out stepped a young, slender man, dressed in silvery green. His blond hair loose, his dark grey eyes hidden under a silver mask, his green cloak hanging loosely over his shoulders, falling in folds around his ankles. Harry looked over… and couldn't tear his eyes away. "He… he…" Harry murmured, "he is so beautiful. He teaches the moon to glow, the stars to shine. He cannot be real... A dream maybe." He lifted his mask to get a better look. "Did my heart love till now? Because I never saw beauty until this night…"

Unknown to the love-struck Gryffindor, Blaise was looking a dark as thunder. He marched over to Snape and pulled him aside. "See here," he whispered, his voice dripping with hate, "this man is a Gryffindor. I know it!"  
Snape looked over. "Ah, young Harry it is. Let it go Blaise. He will not cause a stir."  
"But-"

"Did you not hear Dumbledore's words, stupid boy? Not for anything will I let a fight break loose here, while I am in charge."

"But-"

"Nothing. Ignore him! That is an order Blaise."

And so the fiery teenager sulked away into a corner. "I will get you Harry Potter," he muttered, "this insult will not be let go."

* * *

Draco had been dancing all night. He was hot and out of breath so he excused himself and went to grab a drink. He found the Firewhiskey and was just about to pour himself a glass when he felt a presence behind him. He turned around sighing, thinking it was Pansy again, but the sigh was caught half-way because before him stood a tall proud youth, a golden mask covering his eyes. He was dressed in black pants and tee-shirt, with a black cape with a red and gold flame. "Hello," he murmured. 

"Hello," the stranger replied, lifting his mask. The sight took Draco's breath away. Green eyes, as green as emeralds, caught his eyes and held them. They were as clear as deep pools of untouched water.

And then suddenly, the moment was over. Draco looked down, embarrassed. "I really must go. My party is expecting me," and he turned to leave when a hand caught his, stopping him from moving another step.

"Please don't go. You still look tired from the last dance. Won't you sit down?"

The voice was husky and deep… but sounded as if a hidden laughter was tucked away in the corner.

"I guess for a little while…" Draco replied, moving towards the nearest bench.

"Not here," laughed his companion, "it's boiling! You'll never cool down! Come outside. There's a little courtyard just through this door" and Draco allowed himself to be led away from the main party… out into the cool night.

Once they were outside, Harry led the beautiful stranger to a bench overlooking a small fountain. "I've never been out here," Draco laughed.  
"Well, Hogwarts has many secrets."

"No kidding. I still get lost!"

"Me too. I especially hate how nothing ever seems to stay in the same place."

"So it wasn't just me! I thought I was imagining things!"

"I thought I was imagining things when I saw you."

Draco looked down, blushing. "I really should go…" he said, standing up.

"Do you want to?" asked the quiet voice.

Silence.

"No."

"Then don't go." The stranger stood up and bowed. "Will you dance with me?"

Draco laughed. "There's no music!"

Harry pulled out his wand and with a quick wave, soft, gentle music filled the air.

"Now there is," he smiled and taking Draco's hand, gently led him in a slow waltz.

Draco just let himself be swept away. Both were good dancers so if anyone was watching (which they weren't) it would appear as if they were floating. A magical song never ends and so the dance would have continued forever if Harry hadn't stopped and gently lifted his partners mask away. Silver met green… and merged as Harry bent down and gently kissed the angel before him.

Neither had any sense of time. The kiss could have lasted seconds, minutes, hours, several sunlit days before they broke apart.

"You… I…" Draco was lost for words.

"Shh," whispered Harry, kissing him again. Both were lost in the moment before Draco heard Pansy's voice through the doors and remembered his obligations.

"I must go," Draco murmured before slipping out of Harry's arms and melting into the crowds. Harry looked down and found… "You forgot" he called before realising that the vision had gone, "your mask." He looked down at the stunning piece. It was very light and soft. A charm had been placed on it so it appeared to be made of water. Harry gently turned it over in his hands and saw a name etched into the leather: Draco Malfoy.

"Harry?" Ron whispered, seeing his friend come back through the door. "Harry, where's your mask? Oh never mind, have mine. No-one will recognise me" and the black mask was slipped over his eyes. "We had better go. We've fulfilled the bet and made history so now is the time to slip out. Neville's at the door… Come on Harry," Ron whispered, exasperated as he dragged his friend away. Harry quickly slipped the silver mask into his pocket and let himself be pulled towards the doors.

Draco too had a mask in his hand. A golden one of finely woven silk… but with no name. "Whose that young man?" he asked a neighbouring friend, "the one in the black cape with the flame, slipping out the door?"  
"Dunno."

"Well do me a favour and find out."

A second later he was back. "Blaise told me. His name's Harry Potter and he is from the Gryffindor house!"

"Gryffindor?" Draco murmured, "oh dear God… oh how can this be? Is fate toying with my heart, scolding me for not loving Pansy? Why is the one whom I love… a loathed enemy?"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed as much as I loved writing it! I also borrowed a few phrases from Shakespeare but... I needed them! Please review! 


	6. Chapter 5

Ahh, the balcony scene...

No copyright infringement intended

* * *

"How good was that?" Ron crowed, "They had absolutely no idea. Even Fred and George haven't pulled that one off and they have been trying for years! How about it Harry?… Harry?"

"Huh? What?"

"Are you still thinking about Cho?"

"What?! No!"

"Then what? And where were you all night? I didn't see you?"

"I was around…"

Ron nodded knowingly. "And with whom, may I ask?"

"An angel."

"Ah, she is beautiful?"

"Yes, he is," Harry murmured.  
"What did you say?"

"I've got to go," Harry said turning and hurrying off in the other direction.

"Umm, the dormitory is that way," said Neville, pointing but Harry was already out of earshot.

"Leave him," Ron said with a sigh, "He has obviously met some girl and will not be satisfied until he has tried her out in bed."

Neville blushed.

Ron could not have been more wrong.

Harry hurried back to the Great Hall and then remembered that it would be swarming with Slytherins, gathering up the last of the food and valuables anyone had left behind. The house elves would do the rest.

"Dammit," Harry cursed. Then he remembered where the courtyard was in relation to the rest of the school. "Oh please be there," he prayed as he hurried out the main doors.

* * *

Draco wandered around the Great Hall. He wasn't expected to do any of the work because he was a prefect but he couldn't seem to leave. As if by instinct (or magic) he was drawn towards the courtyard again. When he walked through the doorway, he gasped. Not a courtyard but a balcony. Hogwarts had played it's tricks again. Draco sighed.

"What am I doing here?" he said allowed, not seeing the figure creeping through the trees below him.

* * *

Harry looked up and saw, where he guessed the courtyard would be, a balcony. And leaning against the railing… "Draco," he murmured, "oh blessed night. There is my love… so close and yet so far… like a beautiful dream that you have just woken up from and is already fading from memory. How beautiful he is. His hair appears golden in candle and torch light but silver under the light of the moon like now. His eyes… even though I cannot see them I remember them as clearly as my own. Like two grey pools, as deep and clear as undisturbed clouds, just before a storm. Is it possible in life for something to reach the upmost of perfection? Because that's what he is- perfect."

"What am I looking for?" Draco asked before laughing sadly, "I know. I am looking for a dream. Oh Harry, where are you now? And why must you be a Gryffindor? Can fate be so cruel? Get re-Sorted and become someone else… or if you won't, just tell me you love me and I will leave Slytherin forever. Because you are not my enemy… you are not defined by where a magical hat has placed you… Nor am I for that matter. Because… what is a house anyway? It's just a place, an identity… a name. Harry, take away that name and for it… I give myself."

Harry could wait no longer. "I will," he cried, springing out from his hiding place, "Just tell me you love me and I will get re-Sorted tomorrow."

Draco looked down in alarm, "Whose that?"

"I don't know what to call myself because my name is now my enemy. But I am looking for the owner of this," and he held up the silver mask.

Draco saw the silver glinting in the moonlight and pulled out the mask of gold from his pocket. "I have the other one… then you must be Harry… and a Gryffindor."

"A Gryffindor, I wish I wasn't. But yes, my name is Harry."

"How did you get here? If someone from Slytherin finds you…"

"I know the consequences. But better cursed by them then death waiting for your love."

"Do you love me?… and yet you do not have to answer because I can see it in your eyes. But, swear on it… and my mind will believe you as well as my heart."

"I swear by the moon-"  
"The moon? Which changes every month? Will you change your affection so quickly?"

"No! Then…" and Harry began to climb up the vine so conveniently growing beside the balcony, "I swear by my mind, my soul, my body," by now he was level with Draco, "and my heart. Is this enough?"

"Yes," Draco murmured, before leaning in and kissing his lover. However, Draco drew away before the kiss could go any further. "I must go so I will say goodnight. Sleep well, Harry."

As Draco turned to go, Harry cried out, "And you leave me so unsatisfied?"  
Draco slowly turned. "Why? What satisfaction don't you have?"

"The exchange of your love's vow for mine."

Draco laughed, "I gave you mine… before you asked," and, at the same time, they came together in the perfect union. Each battled for the control over the kiss and Harry eventually won. Playing games inside each other's mouths, the kiss continued until they again heard a voice from inside, this time Blake's. Draco broke away and smiled. "Now I really must go."

"Don't leave," Harry whispered, drawing Draco back. The blond bent down and gently kissed the brunette. "I must, even though every force in the world wants to keep me here. But duty calls so goodnight. I love you."

"I love you," Harry murmured as Draco turned to go. He was just about to make his way down the vine when a hand stopped him.

"Wait," Draco whispered, "if you are honourable and you want to marry-"

"Marry?!"

"Oh… god, I'm sorry-"

"No don't be. Just so soon… But I love you and that's all the explanation I need."

"I thought so. Tomorrow, I will send someone to see you. Tell them the time and place and they will pass on the message to me. It's too risky for us to meet… And wait! What time tomorrow?"

"At ten when we are having our break."

"I will not fail. So now, goodnight. Sleep well, gentle Harry and remember tonight."

"Nothing will make me forget this."

And so the lovers parted with sweet looks and gestures. If only they knew what fate had in store for them…

* * *

Fate as in me (or Shakespeare as the original... and he actually took his ideas from other people like folk tales... oh well). Hope you enjoyed and please review. Next chapter will be up soon but I am also working on my new Lord of the Rings fanfic _You Will Learn To Love Me_... check it out! 


	7. Chapter 6

Sorry, had to replace this chapter. Did it in the wrong order!

* * *

"Hagrid? Hagrid!" Harry called, racing down the hill towards the hut on the fringe of the Forbidden Forest.

"Harry!" Hagrid beamed as Harry skidded down the last bit of the hill and came to a stop in front of him, "What brings you here so early in the morning?" Then the half-giant bent down and looked at Harry closely. "I think you have not been in bed! Look at you! You're a mess."

"True, I didn't make it to the dorms."

"Harry!" his friend was appalled, "were you with that Chang girl?"

"Who?"

"The girl who, just yesterday, you were crying over saying that your heart was broken, that you'll love her till the end-"

"Oh her… no of course not. I gave up and I am as free as a bird."

"Good lad, good lad. So where have you been?"

"I went," and Harry paused for dramatic effect, "to the Slytherin's party last night!"

Hagrid gasped but Harry pushed on. "I originally went there with the purpose of seeing Cho but… I forgot her the minute I saw another."  
"What are you babbling on about?"

"I have met my soul mate, the love of my life. It's Draco Malfoy, the heir of Slytherin!"

Hagrid nearly collapsed. "Are you barking mad? Have you finally lost it? Did you drink anything last night? Quick, tell me, what's your name? You may have amnesia or something."

Harry laughed, "My head is fine, my name is Harry James Potter, just to make you happy, and I remember last night as clear as anything. And what a night- we danced, we kissed, we vowed to love each other forever… And now comes to the point of my visit. I need your help. I love Draco and he loves me… so we want to be married this afternoon."

Hagrid really did collapse this time and had to be brought around by Harry slapping his face. "Married?" he muttered weakly.

"Yes and I am going to ask Remus to perform it. However, I need you to let him inside the gates. Please Hagrid."

"But-"

"Hagrid, I love him."

"He's a guy-"

"Does that matter?"

Hagrid looked deep into the young man's eyes and saw only love and hope. "I guess not. Go and send for Remus. I'll tell him to meet you in the Room of Requirement about three this afternoon when he arrives."

"Thank you!" whispered the teenager, giving his friend a hug before running off. Hagrid sighed as Harry ran up the hill in leaps and bounds, happiness showing in every movement. "He looks so happy… but how long will it last?" he thought as he strode off towards the main gates.

* * *

Please review! 


	8. Chapter 7

"Where is Harry?" asked Ron, "he didn't come back to the dorm last night, did he?"

"Nope," Neville replied, lounging beside his friend on the banks of the Lake, "well, I didn't see him this morning and his bed was made. The house elves aren't that fast are they?"

"No. He didn't sleep in his bed last night… Man, I could kill that Chang girl. She has bewitched poor Harry and now he is just an empty shell, abandoning his friends and forgetting about the rest of the world…"

"But there is something which will certainly jerk him back to his senses. I heard Blaise muttering to himself during the ball. He saw Harry and now… he's out to get him."

"A challenge!" Ron's eyes glittered.

"But will Harry answer it?"

"He'll have to. Blaise is not one for mercy."

"Ron! Neville!" a voice called from over at the castle.

"Harry!" Neville waved but Ron turned and started walking away. When Harry was closer he turned and gave a mock bow. "Good morrow Harry and goodbye. You deserted us last night and now I am returning the favour."

"Deserted you?" Harry laughed, grabbed his friend by the shoulder and whirled him around, "what do you mean?"

"Abandoned your friends, left your allies… do you need a thesaurus?"

"But I had too. It was important."

"Is Chang more important than your friends?"

"Cho? Please! I forgot all about her and all the pain she caused."

"Really?"

"Honestly and truly."

"But still, whatever it was you were doing was so important to abandon your friends at their moment of glory."

"Way more important than that Charms paper you left for me to finish!"

"**That** was important."

"Then so was last night. Or do you still get lost in this big castle Weasley?"

"Lost? Who was the last person to get caught at the trick stair?"

"Uh, you actually!" Harry grinned at Ron's shocked expression.

Then his friend laughed and punched him on the shoulder. "See? You're cured! You're sociable now! See what 'love' does to you? It messes up your humour, making you see only one person, the person causing you pain rather than the people that care about you! You've seen the light Harry! Thank god you saw what a bitch that girl really is before something really bad happened!" and the two friends started chasing each other up and down the muddy banks before collapsing in a heap, laughing and panting. Ron rolled on top of Harry, pinning him down, then whispering in his ear, "Isn't it better like this? Just us guys with no girls to worry about?"

"Harry!" a voice called.

"Except that one girl we can't get rid of!" Ron muttered, looking up and seeing Hermione come running down towards them. The two young men stood up and brushed themselves down. When Hermione came to a skidding halt before them, Ron put his arm around her. "How goes it Hermione?"

She shrugged him off. "OK Ron, and don't even think about bragging to me about your little adventure last night. I still think it was too reckless. But I'm not here to lecture you."

"That's a change," Ron mumbled under his breath.

Hermione shot him a withering glare. "I am here to speak to Harry… alone," shooting another look over her shoulder at Neville. Then she grabbed Harry by the arm and marched off, pulling him along. When they were out of hearing range she turned and faced him.

"So?" Hermione began.

"Hermione," Harry said, looking around, "I don't have time to go to the library today. I have to meet someone-"

"Yes. Me."

"Hermione, you know Flitwick's homework backwards-"

"I know I do. This is about," and she lowered her voice, "Draco."

Harry stared at her in shock. "You… Hermione, how do you know Draco Malfoy?"

She sighed. "I got to know him a while ago. Professor Snape paired us together in Potions ages ago. Draco is really good at the prac but not as good at the theory so I offered to help. He hated it at first but soon we found we had a lot in common. He showed me the correct way to brew that Moonlight Potion and then get at least a decent grade from Snape. After that, we have been getting together every so often. He is also really good, surprisingly, at Charms so we practise on each other."

By now Harry's jaw had dropped.

"Oh, come on Harry. Me being friends with a Slytherin is not as weird or crazy as you being in love with one! How did that happen?"

Harry smiled. "I really don't know. It's like nothing else, Hermione. I have found my soul mate, my other half. He's so beautiful, intelligent, amazing…"

Hermione laughed, "And Draco said practically the same thing about you when we spoke this morning!" and Harry blushed, "Another thing, when did you know you were… you know…"

"Gay? When I saw him… it doesn't change anything between us does it?" Harry looked up anxiously.

"No, of course not! You're still Harry, aren't you? Nothing can change that, straight, gay or bi. Anyway, to business. What are the arrangements?"

"Tell Draco that Remus Lupin is coming in to perform the ceremony. I've already sent an owl. Tell him to come to the Room of Requirement at three o'clock this afternoon… if he still wants to marry me."

"I'm sure he will… Remus Lupin. Three o'clock. Room of Requirement. Got it. What about your classes?"

"I dunno. I completely forgot about them."

"I know!" Hermione cried, "Draco has charms next. I can tell Flitwick that he is in the Hospital Wing. You and I have Care of Magical Creatures-"

"And Hagrid already knows so he won't ask any questions! Thanks Hermione! Please go and tell Draco now! Tell him about this afternoon and… tell him… that I love him."

"I will," whispered Hermione as she ran off, looking for a certain someone. Harry watched her go, a smile on his face.

* * *

Review please! 


	9. Chapter 8

OMG, the next chapter of _Star-Crossed Lovers_... I can write again!! Woo hoo!! I am so sorry I kept all of you waiting for so long. Major writers block... but I think I am over it now!! Well, I am sure you are eager to read on so without any more delay... Chapter 8!

No copyright infringement intended

* * *

"Hermione… Hermione… where the hell is she?" Draco muttered, pacing up and down the back of the library, earning himself some odd looks. However, he was beyond noticing. The only thing that mattered was a certain Gryffindor girl carrying a certain message from a certain Gryffindor boy.

"Ugh," he groaned, running his fingers through his hair (a very un-Malfoy thing to do but counting the present circumstances everything was allowed), "never trust a Gryffindor when you need them to be fast. She was supposed to meet him at least an hour ago… what's happened?"

Then… footsteps approached and Hermione hurtled around the corner, panting for breath. She skidded to a halt in front of the blonde, bent double over a stitch. "About bloody time!"

"What… do… you mean?" she puffed.

"You were supposed to meet him ages ago!"

"Do… you… have… **any**… idea… how big… Hogwarts is?"

"Yes but-"

"And are you aware of a certain annoying poltergeist by the name of Peeves?" By now Hermione had recovered and was standing up, looking indignant.

Draco groaned. "That little… it doesn't matter. You're here now so tell me?"

"Wait a little, wait a little. Let me catch my breath." Hermione actually enjoyed stringing out the Slytherin, have him hanging on to every word. _It's good for him, _she thought.

Draco sighed. "Hurry up."

Two minutes later, "Well?"

"Well what?"

"You know damn well what!"

"Do you have Charms next period?"

"Charms? Is that all you can think about? Here I am waiting for probably the most important news of my life and you start talking about Charms?!"

"Well, don't answer. Some thanks I get for running all over Hogwarts for you. Next time run your own messages!" and she turned to go but Draco caught her arm.

"I'm sorry. It's just… what did Harry say?"

Hermione's face softened and she smiled. "Do you have Charms next period?"

"I do."

"Well, don't go to Flitwick. Instead, go to the Room of Requirement. There you will meet a young man, waiting to marry you."

Seeing the spread of joy come across Draco's face was probably one of the most beautiful sights Hermione had ever seen. He silently hugged her and ran off, almost floating a foot off the ground. He seemed to glow in his happiness. Such a change had come over Draco Malfoy that it turned heads. Hermione watched him go, grinning._ So this is what true love looks like_ she thought.

* * *

You like?? I hope so... please review! I miss hearing from people!! 


	10. Chapter 9

I am so so so sorry about the delay. I just couldn't think up the ideal wedding scene. I still don't think this one is perfect but it will have to do because I want to actually finish this fanfic! So without further ado, chapter 9!

No copyright infringement intended

* * *

Harry paced back and forth in front of the wall, muttering to himself. To the untrained eye, it would look like he was either extremely stressed or just plain crazy. However, in reality, it was neither. The wall he was pacing up and down was of course the hidden entrance to that magical Room of Requirement. The words were just out of habit and nerves. "Make it perfect… make it wonderful… please, let it be right…". Then, magically, large double doors materialised out of the cold stone. Harry pushed it open and slipped inside. He was dressed in black pants, a loose white silk shirt left loose and a new long black cloak, the inside lined with red silk. In other words he looked hot!

It was perfect. A long open space greeted him, lit by soft yellow light. A red carpet marked the aisle with white rose petals strewn across the rich velvet, as white as the material was red. Chairs flanked the aisle, soft brown timber carved with designs of phoenixes, dragons and other mythical creatures. At the end of the aisle was the alter- pure white marble with the book of ceremonies opened expectantly as if waiting to be used.

However, none of this caught Harry's eye like the stained-glass windows behind the alter. A phoenix, rising from the ashes, being reborn was depicted in the middle, symbolising a new life. On its left was a proud lion, etched in gold. On its right, a green serpent wound its way up the glass. However, each one wore a crown of gold and instead of facing each other in rivalry, they seemed to look at each other in friendship and love. Harry did not know how they did but… it just was. He walked over to the window and looked out. A glorious day. They were high up off the ground so the view was amazing- the entire grounds were laid out before him, glowing green in the sun. Yes, it was perfect.

"Good job, Harry!" said a voice from the door. Harry whirled around. "Remeus!" Harry cried, running over and embracing his friend, "you came!"

"Of course I did!" laughed the older man, "when I got your owl, I came straight here and Hagrid-"

"Let you in!" The man himself stepped in.

"Hagrid!" Harry exclaimed, "don't you have a class to take?"

"Ahh, good old first years looking after Blast-Ended Skrewts. They won't need me for a while!" The two of them grinned at past memories.

"Now we're only waiting for-"

"Draco," Harry breathed as his lover walked in the door. Draco was wearing black pants too but instead he had a green tee-shirt which sculpted his form perfectly and a black cloak with sliver lining.

Harry ran over and caught the blond up into his arms, kissing him over and over again. Draco buried his hands into Harry's hair, holding him close. However, all too soon, they were broken apart by Remeus. "Control yourselves! Draco, Harry!"

The two teens tried to break free but Remeus was strong. He forced Harry back to the beginning of the aisle then started to walk down with Draco. "We don't have much time so we will keep it short and simple. It won't be long before someone finds out both of you are missing."

A flick of his wand and soft music filled the air. Remeus looked over Draco's head and met Harry's eyes. Then, all doubts washed away. He saw the love and the purity in the two boys eyes and knew that this act was meant to be. He nodded and smiled. Harry smiled back and began to walk down the aisle…

* * *

Chapter 10 will be up asap! Hope you enjoyed so please review!


	11. Chapter 10

I know, I know. I am so sorry that I haven't uploaded for... what is it... months?? But you know how life is- work, work and... wait for it... more work!! I have had literally no time to write and I feel terrible. However, I will be uploading more regularly now so without further ado, here's the next chapter of _Star Crossed Lovers._

No Copyright Infringement Intended

* * *

Walking back to the Gryffindor common room, Harry was grinning like an idiot, earning him a few weird looks, but he couldn't care less. Everything was perfect. Except that time would pass so slowly between the present moment and the night to come when Harry would meet Draco at the Room of Requirement. What to expect, he didn't know. All he knew was that it would be wonderful. He looked out a window and saw a splash of red lounging out in the grounds under their favourite tree. _Ron_ he thought as he hurried down to meet his friend.

"Come on, Ron. Let's go inside. It's hot and Slytherins will be out soon."

"Who cares? Not I. If a couple of snakes slither along the grass, a lion does not run in fear. Let them come and I shall welcome in a way befitting a Gryffindor."

Neville looked at his friend in worry. _These hot days make the Slytherins and Gryffindors restless_ he thought _and I don__'__t think we shall escape a fight if they come._

Blaise strolled across the green grass, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle. He noticed the two teenagers under a tree and smirked. This should be fun.

The three strode over and looked down at the seated two. "Good day, Gryffindors," Blaise purred.

"Good day to you too, Slytherins," Ron smiled, squinting up at the others, "what brings you here on this beautiful day?"

"I'm looking for someone."

"Ah, aren't we all. So, Severus no longer offering his services to students? What a shame."

Blaise gritted his teeth. "Why you…"

Ron stood up and stared, a crooked smile on his lips. "Yes?"

Blaise looked over his shoulder and noticed a raven-haired boy hurrying towards them. He smiled. "Peace," he said, placing a hand on Ron's shoulder, "here comes my man."

"Ron!" Harry cried, running up to his friend and pulling him into a hug from behind, "you'll never guess what just happened-" then stopped as he noticed what company they were in. He let his arms drop and inclined his head. "Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle," he said cautiously.

"Potter," Blaise spat, "here you are at last."

"At last? You have been looking for me?"

"Don't act for me, Potter! You know why I am here!"

"Actually, I don't."

Ron and Neville snickered, believing that Harry was taking the piss. Actually, Harry was being deadly serious.

"Of course you do!" Blaise cried, taking a step towards his opponent, "you came to the masked party last night, you danced with Draco Malfoy, the heir of Slytherin! I saw you!"

"I meant no harm to you nor to any of your kindred."

"Of course you did!" Blaise snarled, drawing forth his wand.

Harry took a step back, raising his hands. "I'm serious, I meant no harm. Blaise, member of Slytherin house, I bear neither you nor any of your friends any animosity. Instead I have cause to love you as a brother, for reasons that you cannot know so please believe me and let this matter drop." He turned around and started walking away.

Blaise growled and pointed his wand at the Gryffindors back, crying "Stand and fight, scum! Typical Gryffindor, they don't have the guts to face another! Expelliarmous!"

Because Harry was not carrying his wand, the spell threw him to the ground, winding him in the process.

Harry slowly got to his feet and turned around. "You have insulted me, my friends and attacked me from behind. Be satisfied because I will not fight you."

"But I will." Ron stepped forth, his wand drawn and pointing at Blaise's chest, "in the process of insulting Harry, you have insulted me and I shall not let it pass. If you want to fight, here I am, ready and willing."

"I don't want you," Blaise muttered, his eyes fixed on Harry.

"But I want you!" Ron cried, "Stupefy!"

Blaise hit the ground and Ron pounced, punching the Slytherin in the jaw.

"Ron!" Harry cried, pulling his friend off.

Blaise jumped to his feet, eyes blazing. "Expelliarmous!"

And so the fight began, curses and spells flying in all directions, some hitting their mark, some not. Sometimes wands became fists which drew blood. Grabbe and Goyle, watched on, grinning. Neville, seeing that things were getting out of hand had raced off to get someone from the castle.

"Ron!" Harry cried, yanking his friend back, "Ron, stop it!"

"Harry, let me go. He has to pay-"

"Stupefy!" Blaise cried, hitting Ron in the centre of his chest.

Ron gasped and fell to the ground, pulling Harry down with him.

"Ron, are you OK?" Harry said, pushing back his friend's hair and peering down into his face.

Ron laughed and his face contorted in pain. "Of course… ugh… why wouldn't I be?"

"You look all pale…"

"Wow, that's weird," Ron giggled than grimaced, "actually Harry, you know, I do feel a little weird."

"Just lay still."

"Everything's fading around me… I can't feel my fingers…"

"Ron?!"

"Hold me Harry."

Harry gathered his friend into his arms, crying. "Ron, don't go!"

"Huh, I don't think I really have a choice. Who would know, stupefy can be… ugh… lethal."

"Don't say that! You are not going to die!"

Suddenly Ron pushed Harry off and staggered to his feet, his eyes full of hate and sorrow. "A plague on both your houses!" he cried, stumbling and nearly falling.

Harry ran over to help him but the red-head pushed him off, "No, leave me! See what hate can do? Because of bitter rivalries, I am dying… a plague on Slytherin **and** Gryffindor!" and he fell to the ground.

Harry fell to his knees and gathered his friend up again. "Ron? Ron!" he cried, tears streaming down his face.

"Harry, before I go, before it is too late…"

"No, save your energy," Harry sobbed, already knowing that it was too late.

"No, let me say it," Ron lifted his hand and gently cupped Harry's face, "I love… I love…"

"Yes, Ron?"

Then the hand dropped and Ron was no more. "RON!" Harry screamed, sobbing into his best friend's hair, "Ron! Don't leave me! Don't leave me…"

Then, his breathing settled. He gently kissed Ron's already cooling brow and laid him down on the grass. Then he slowly stood, straightened and looked at Blaise who was still standing there in shock, his face contorted in hate and pain. He slowly raised his hand and pointed an accusatory finger at the Slytherin before him. "You did this!"

"I didn't mean-"

"See what you have done!" Harry shouted, seeing nothing but the teenager in front of him, feeling nothing but hate, "He was my best friend!"

Suddenly he whipped out his wand, pointed it at the young man and cried out the unforgivable "Avada Kervada!"

A flash of green light and Blaise's body spiraled back and landed a few feet away with a sickening thump, his eyes staring skywards, blank and unseeing.

Harry stood there, his wand still raised, breathing heavily. Then, the realisation hit him. He dropped his wand as if it was red hot and stepped back. "What have I done?" he screamed to the gathering clouds above him.

Then, noticing Neville running towards him, closely followed by a collection of teachers he turned and ran towards the Forbidden Forest, leaving chaos and disaster his wake.

* * *

I'm so sorry for any of you Ron-lovers out there but Shakespeare did write a tragedy and the definition of a tragedy is that 1) it is sad and 2) practically everyone is dead in the end. I'm not sure if stupefy can kill but lets say it can because I can't think of another appropriate spell. I couldn't use Avarda Kervada because Blaise didn't mean to kill Ron, only hurt him and teach him a lesson. However, Harry did mean to kill Blaise. Also, in this universe, using the Unforgiveables does not mean Azkaban. It just means that Harry is expelled and sent to Durmstrang. I know thats a little weird but I had to kill him somehow!! LOL!!

Anyway, reviews are much loved so please, send me a message!!


	12. Chapter 11

No copyright infringement intended

* * *

Draco stood, gazing out to the sunset, a tender smile playing upon his lips. Unconsciously he lovingly stroked the golden band on his left hand, a symbol proving the love and unity between himself and his new... "Husband," the word seemed to play upon his lips, gentle and warm, "my husband."

He sighed and stretched. He was in the Room of Requirement, gazing out the window towards the Lake and the Forbidden Forest. The Room had once again done its magic, creating the perfect room for newlyweds to spend their first night together. A fire burned in the fireplace, casting a warm glow over everything, making wood seem richer, cloth softer and setting metal aglow. In front of the warmth were scattered large cushions and soft blankets. A large double bed lay waiting, with a canopy of soft white. A table set with wine and small delicacies stood in the corner with two chairs. It was perfect, just as Draco had imagined it. The perfect place to meet his lover.

Draco looked up at the darkening sky and sighed again. "Never has day seemed to stretch for so long. I'm sure some god up in the sky is deliberatingly slowing the clocks to keep me waiting… it's not fair! Harry said he would come tonight, so now should be tonight and Harry should be here! Come, dark night and bring my Harry with you."

A knock on the door made him race across the room and fling it open. However, it was not who he expected. "Hermione? Why are you here? And… why are you crying? What has happened?"

"Draco… he… he…"

"He what? He who?"

"Harry… he…"

"What about Harry? What is going on?"

"Harry… Ron… killed…" Hermione managed to gasp out.

"Harry… is… dead? That cannot be. No!"

"No, Harry lives but Ron has been killed."

"By whom?"

"Blaise Zabini. And then Harry…"

"Harry what?"

"Then Harry killed him!"

Silence except for Hermione's soft sobbing. Then Draco swallowed, his face deathly white. "Harry… killed… Blaise? Blaise, my best friend? Harry killed him?"  
"Yes! Blaise your friend. And now Harry has been expelled. He must leave tomorrow."

"Oh, curse you gods, curse you world! You gave me perfect happiness only to take it away again?"  
"I'm so sorry Draco. I know how much Blaise meant to you. We can get the divorce papers drawn up tomorrow-"  
"Divorce?"  
"You know, from Harry. He deserves expulsion-"  
"DON'T SAY THAT!"

"But, he killed Blaise-"

"And Blaise killed Harry's best friend. How can I speak ill of Harry?

"How can you not?" Hermione shrieked.  
"I love him. Hermione, he is my life now. My husband for three hours. He is all I have and no matter what he does, Harry is a good person. I know this because I have this," and he pointed to his finger, "to prove it. He loves me and that is all I need in this life."

As Draco spoke, his voice gentle and calm, Hermione's sobs settled into a gentle weeping and then even that faded away. She looked up into her friend's stormy grey eyes and gave a small smile. "So what do you want to do?"

Draco thought for a moment and then pulled the ring off his finger and handed it to her. "Hermione, I have another favor to ask of you. Go find Harry. Give him this ring and my love. Tell him… tell him to come home… to come home to me."

"I will, I promise."

She quickly pulled him into a fierce hug. "Don't worry, Draco. All will turn out well."

"I hope so, I hope so."

* * *

Please review!


	13. Chapter 12

Just as a note before you read, Harry has gone to Hagrid's hut and hidden. Dumbledore and various officials have gone looking for Harry and have spoken with Hagrid.

No copyright infringement intended

* * *

"'Arry, come on out. It's ok, they're gone."

Harry's head peered around the corner, tear-stained and afraid. "All of them?"

"All, so don't ye worry."

"What did they say? I couldn't hear. What is going to happen to me? What did Dumbledore say?"

"Dumbledore, great man, talked with all ye ministry people and who knew. They wanted to send you to Azkaban but instead…"

"Instead?"

"Instead he fought for ye and they change it to expulsion from Hogwarts."  
"Expulsion?" Harry muttered faintly.

"Yeah, inn't that great? You're gonna have to leave but they're sending you to Durmstrang which ain't so bad really."

"Durmstrang…"

"Yeah. Why aren't ye happy? You're practically free?"

"FREE?" Harry screamed and started sobbing, pulling at his hair and clothes, "free? What is freedom outside Hogwarts? There is nothing beyond it's walls. Hogwarts is my home! They have taken everything away, EVERYTHING!"

"Harry-"

"NO! They'd better have killed me for all I care. Anything but this…"

And he fell to the ground, crying and beating his fists on the stone floor, making them bleed.

"'Arry, control yerself."

Suddenly there was a knocking on the door, a quiet urgent tapping. "Hagrid? Hagrid, are you there?"

"Hermione?"

"Yes, it's me. Let me in!"

Hagrid, shooting a look over in Harry's direction, opened the door and their friend tumbled in. She quickly glanced over the room and, seeing the prone figure on the floor, ran over and fell to her knees. "Thank god, I was hoping you would be here. Come on Harry," she muttered as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him up. The raven-haired boy took one look at her and wailed, burying his face in her shoulder.

"There there," she crooned, gently rocking him, "there there."

They stayed that for what seemed like ages before Hermione pulled back and lifted her friend upright. He could not meet her eyes but she lifted his chin until he looked at her.

"I do not judge you Harry… and neither does Draco."

At the sound of his love's name, Harry quickly sat up and knelt beside her, grasping both her hands in his. "Draco? You saw him? How is he? What did he say?"

"He asked me to give you this," and she handed over the ring, "and his love."

"His love? He doesn't hate me? He doesn't wish me dead?"

"No, he loves you more than ever. And he asks you to come home to him."

"Where is he?"

"He's in the Room of Requirement."

"Oh, thank you, thank you Hermione!"

And the two stood up and prepared to leave but Hagrid pulled him back. "Jus' warnin' ye, ye have to be outta here by sunrise or the law may not be so nice. Go to Durmstrang and wait there. 'Mione and I will think and will come up with a plan to bring you back. Don't ye worry. You will see Hogwarts again."

"Thank you Hagrid."

"Ye welcome. Now, go see your husband, Harry Potter-Malfoy."

* * *

Please review!


	14. Chapter 13

No copyright infringement intended

* * *

Draco was slumped in a chair when Harry quietly opened the door and slipped inside the Room of Requirement. Draco heard the door click shut and quickly looked up. Then the two just stared at each other, grey meeting green. For a moment it seemed that Draco would not welcome Harry home.

But then he gave a cry, jumped up and raced across the room into his lover's arms. "I thought you were dead," he sobbed.

Harry just held him, gently stroking his back with one hand, the other entangled in the blonde silky locks.

Draco looked up through tear-blurred eyes and smiled. Harry smiled back and he lifted his hand to gently cup the elfin face. The two leant in and their lips met, the chaste kiss quickly turning into one of passion and fire. Draco moaned, feeling the other man's fingers run through his hair and down his back. He parted his lips and nudged the others with his tongue, asking for access. Harry groaned and complied. The two danced and played, battling for dominance.

Soon air became a problem and Draco had to break the kiss, gasping for breath. Immediately Harry latched on to his neck, kissing, sucking and nibbling at the soft flesh. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, pulling their bodies even closer together if that was humanly possible.

Suddenly, Harry bent down and scooped Draco into his arms. Slowly and carefully he walked over to the large king-size bed and lay him down, ending up on top, his hands either side of the blonde's head, looking down. "Draco, I love you. I love you more than anything else on this earth."

Gentle grey eyes looked up and smiled. "I know. And I love you too, just as much

* * *

Please review! Please please please!


	15. Chapter 14

Harry shied away from the light, snuggling into the warm body by his side. He smiled sleepily and planted soft kisses down the exposed flesh, sleep-warmed and silky-smooth. Draco sighed in his sleep and moved closer, refusing to wake up but not wanting to discourage the attention.

Turning, green eyes looked out of the large bay window, set deep in the stone. He could see the soft pink hues of dawn and golden streaks of the promised sun. However, instead of being enchanted by its beauty, he cursed it with every living fibre of his being. "No, not yet… not yet…" he mumbled but even as these words passed his lips, he knew they were useless. He could not stop time passing, he could not stop the dawn and he could not escape his fate.

Planting one last kiss, he gently sat up and began to gather his clothes which were scattered around the bed. This certainly did wake Draco who immediately wrapped his arms around his husband's broad shoulders, holding him down, drawing him back. "Don't go, it's not dawn yet. Stay longer, it's not time for you to go."

"But it is, my love. Look through the window and see the new day."

Draco squinted at the soft light. "That is not the sun, it cannot be. It is… the moon set, I know it is. And there is time before the moon sets and the sun rises… so do not go."

"The moon set?" Harry looked out again, sighed and then whirled around. "Yes, of course," he laughed, tackling Draco down, pinning the writhing, giggling form beneath him, "it's the moon set. You're right my love, of course you are," then bending down he kissed every part of smooth flesh he could find before capturing the rosy lips, open from laughter.

Draco laughed and squirmed, both pushed up against the body above him and at the same time, drawing him closer. "Of course… I'm right!" he panted.

Harry looked down, flushed and grinning. "And even if you weren't, I wouldn't care. Let them find me here. I would rather stay here with you and risk being found then leave your side. No, it is not day," and he fell to kissing again, this time homing in on Draco's pale neck.

But the seeds of doubt had already been sown and Draco looked up to the big grand-father clock that had handily materialised. "Five o'clock?! It is day! Harry, get up! Be gone! Before they find you."

Finding new strength, he pushed off the teen above him, actually dumping him off the bed. Harry looked up guiltily and smiled in resignation before resuming gathering his clothes and putting them on the respective parts of his anatomy, made slightly difficult by Draco's continued kisses up and down his form.

Once he was dressed, mostly, he stood up and turned around. Draco sat, his legs tucked underneath him, the sheet wrapped around his waist, and looked up, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. Harry bent down and cupped the delicate face before brushing away the tears with the pad of his thumb and gently kissing the quivering lips. "Do not be sad," he said, even though his heart was breaking, "it is not really good bye."

"How do you know?"

"I know. This is true love and time nor distance can surpass nor overcome it. Our love will hold strong and this is how I know we will be reunited."

"I dreamt last night. I dreamt that you were taken away and the next time I saw you, you were… were dead-"

"Hush, my love. A dream is a dream. This is real. I love you."

"And I you," Draco cried, wrapping his arms around his husband's neck.

Harry gently picked him up and held him close for a moment before setting him down on the cold stone floor. Wrapping the sheet around his shoulders he smiled, kissed him once and then walked towards the door. One last look over his shoulder, a small smile and he was gone, leaving Draco alone.

* * *

Please review!!


	16. Chapter 15

"Draco? Draco!" whispered Hermione's voice through the door a few seconds after Harry's departure.

"What is it, Hermione?" called Draco, fighting back the sobs that threatened to overcome his voice.

"Draco, has Harry left? Hogwarts is waking up so I decided to come down to warn you-"

"Thanks for the thought but it wasn't necessary. Harry is… gone. He left just before you came…"

"Thank god."

"Thank god?! How can you say that Hermione?"

"Because Professor Snape is coming to see you right now! Get dressed! Come on Draco!"

"Oh, right. I'm coming…"

Once Draco was dressed, he opened the door to greet his friend who gave him a quick hug. "I'm so sorry Draco," she murmured, "but don't worry. Hagrid and I are thinking up a plan for you and Harry to be reunited."

"Thank you," he whispered back, before walking off to meet his godfather, wiping away tears as he went.

"… And Potter got off with banishment! He deserves a kiss from the Dementors!" ranted Snape as they walked around the grounds. Draco kept quiet, not trusting himself to talk.

Snape sighed, "Poor Blaise, he was a true Slytherin."

"Yes he was, and my best friend."

"I'm sorry, Draco. But enough of this, whining will not bring the dead back. And now, we have something to celebrate!"  
"Celebrate, professor?"

"Yes, doesn't one normally celebrate a marriage?"

"Marriage? Are you getting married, professor?"

Snape laughed, "What a thought! Draco, no. It is you who is getting married!"

Draco just stood there, his mouth open, eyes wide. He felt numb and all he could see were Harry's green eyes.

"Come come, Draco!" laughed the older man, "you must have been expecting it!"

"Whom…"

"Pansy Parkinson of course! The girl is utterly obsessed with you and she will make you a good wife."

"Wife…"

"Now, I have already spoken with the Parkinson's and they are all for the match, as are your parents. It was their last wish before they left you in my care that I find you a suitable bride and I have fulfilled their dream! Say something Draco, are you not pleased?"

Silence. Then…

"PLEASED? How could you even think that I would be happy with this news!" raved Draco, his eyes blazing, "Blaise is not yet cold in his grave and you are already planning a party! And Pansy- a good wife?" he scorned, "she is an imbecile! A simpering, stupid girl! I do not LOVE her!"

"Love?" Snape spat, "what has love got to do with it? You will marry Pansy Parkinson before the week is out or else…"

"Or else what?"

"Or else I will disown you and have you expelled from Hogwarts."

That was like a slap in the face to Draco. "Leave Hogwarts?"

"Yes, with not a knut to your name. Your parents were poor when they disappeared! You will have nothing!"

"Please, my godfather, do not turn me away!"

"Then marry Pansy!"

"I cannot!"

"Then do what you will, you are dead to me, Draco Malfoy!"

* * *

Oh boy, things ain't looking good... please review!!


	17. Chapter 16

In this story, Hermione and Hagrid both play the part of Friar Lawrence because they are both friends and supports of Harry and Draco... plus I needed both of them!

* * *

"Hagrid, what am I to do?"

"Calm yeself down Draco-"

"CALM DOWN?! How can I calm down when… when, I am married with my **husband** living but banished and my godfather is planning a wedding for me and my perfect **wife-to-be**. I can see no way out, I have no hope…"

"No hope? Draco, there is always hope."

"Well, I wish I could see it as you do," and Draco slumped down into Hagrid's large armchair and buried his face in his hands.

A soft knock on the door and Hermione was let once again into the gamekeeper's cabin. She ran over to Draco and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, using the other hand to lift his face so he was looking into her eyes. "Do not give up Draco Potter-Malfoy. Never give up. As long as both you and Harry are alive, there is hope."

"How?"

"I have come up with a plan. It is dangerous and risky-"

"I don't care as long as it works!"  
"Ok, well, here's what I propose. Here I have a vial of the Draught of Living Death. Take it and keep it hidden until tonight. Return to your godfather and make amends, say that you will marry Pansy tomorrow."

"What, no!"

"I have not finished. Say that you wish to spend your night alone to mourn for Blaise and prepare for the following day. Make sure that you sleep **alone**. Then, drink the potion. You will fall into a coma, your breathing will cease and your heart will slow down enough for you to seem dead. You will remain like this for forty-eight hours. Then, in this fake death, will you be found the following morning. Then you will be placed in the crypt below Hogwarts."

"There is a crypt?"

"Reading _Hogwarts: A History_ can come in handy you know! It's to the right of the Great Hall, a couple of floors down from the kitchen."

"How do you know that I will be taken there?"

"There is a Malfoy tomb there. One of your ancestors who went to Hogwarts made a decree that all Malfoys are to be buried there. He thought it would preserve the name and the history your family has created."

"So when I die…"

"Yes, you will be buried below Hogwarts. So, you will be taken below and left to lie for a few days for people to come and mourn. In the meantime I will send a message to Harry, telling him of this plan. Hagrid will smuggle him in the following night and I will lead him to the crypt. By which time you will be awake so you can escape together!"

A long silence. Then, "Hermione, just one thing."

"What is it?"

"When I die, please don't let them bury me under Hogwarts! I want to be with Harry, even in death."

Another silence, then Hermione burst out laughing. "Is that… all… you can… **say**? I have just proposed that you fake your own death, be placed in the crypt, which is a very creepy place judging by the pictures, and then leave Hogwarts forever. Doesn't that… disturb you in any way?"

"Hermione. Yes, it does sound slightly… disturbing but I… I will do anything to be with Harry. And if that means dying and rising again, so be it. If it means that my godfather thinks I am dead for the rest of his life, so be it. If it means turning my back on Hogwarts… so be it!"

"So your sure? You want to do it?"

Draco just nodded and held out his hand. Hermione gave him the small bottle and closed his fist around it. Still holding his hand, she turned to Hagrid. "Can you let in Harry and take him up to the castle?"

"'Mione, don't ye worry. For these two, I can do anything."

Draco blinked, then ran over and hugged the giant around the waist. "Thank you, Hagrid! For everything!"

"It's me pleasure, Draco Potter-Malfoy. Now, go on with ye! Go on before the people up at the castle realise ye missing."

Draco smiled and raced out, his fist clenched around his future, the solution to all his problems. Hagrid turned to Hermione. "Ye think it will work?"

"I hope so Hagrid, I certainly hope so…"

* * *

Please review!!


	18. Chapter 17

No copyright infringement intended

* * *

And so Draco returned to the castle and asked for his godfather's forgiveness which was readily given. Invitations were sent out and a grand ceremony was planned for the following day. Draco watched over the proceedings, smiling and pretending to enjoy himself. Secretly he clutched a small bottle in his left hand and steeled himself for the coming night. He knew that he would need all his courage to overcome the obstacles before him. But every time he doubted their plan, he conjured up an image of laughing green eyes, jet black hair and a lightning scar and he would smile secretly. He knew that his love was worth the risk and was enough to overcome his fears.

Hermione sent off a message to Harry. She had wanted to use Hedwig as she was by far the fastest flyer in Hogwarts but Harry had taken her to Durmstrang so she had to send one of the school owls. The owl was good and strong and would have made it in plenty of time. But fate stepped in. A freak storm sprung up halfway between the two schools. These storms were relatively common at that time of year, completely unpredictable and relentless. The little brown barn owl was buffeted and swayed for hours before it took shelter in the woods below. There it waited for the storm to end. It did not know that those few hours would change everything.

* * *

Please review! I haven't heard from a lot of people recently so please, tell me what you think!... ok, I know that sounds a bit... uh... desperate but seriously, hearing from people is great so start typing!

Limea Delta


	19. Chapter 18

I know, I know. A very long wait again for a new chapter but I am almost reluctant to write the rest of this story because I know it will not end well. But write it I will! so please keep reading... I cannot change Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet_ and so it's just the way it is but I will try my best to write it well!

No copyright infringement intended

* * *

"Good night Draco and sleep well. We have a busy day tomorrow. Your parents would have been proud," and Severus Snape left, shutting Draco's door behind him.

"Good night, godfather. God knows when we shall meet again," the young teenager whispered, knowing that he would not hear his final words to him.

Through the enchanted windows of the dungeon, neither moon nor star glowed to break the night, almost as if they knew to cast no light on dark deeds set into motion that night. Draco's room was lit by one lone candle, flickering beside him, as he looked down at the small vial in his hand. "All through today, I was so certain of my path tonight. Now, I am not so sure. I know what I want- I want to be with Harry forever- but what if that dream cannot be achieved? What then?"

After many years alone, Draco had fallen into the habit of talking to himself to solve his problems. "What if this potion does not work? Hermione has never made a mistake but there is always a first? What then? Will I be forced to marry Pansy tomorrow?"

He picked up his wand and gently caressed it's handle. "There is an easier way. I could end it all, right here, right now. No more heartache, no more fighting fate. Yes, with this plan there are no guarantees and I cannot risk the possibility of even being partially alive tomorrow. Or else I will have to… No! That must never happen!"

He gripped the handle and pointed the wands tip to his heart, about to cast a spell to end his life. Then, this madness ended and he lowered his hand. "But what if the plan does work? What if all my hopes and dreams are fulfilled just by taking this small potion? Isn't that worth the risk of everything?" He smiled. "Yes, it is. What is a little fear when there is so much to be gained? Why stop fighting when I am so close? I cannot give up now!"

He placed his wand back on his bedside table and stared out the window, enjoying the peace. "It is a dark night, full of uncertain things. So many things could happen tonight and tomorrow." He pulled out the cork and raised it in a salute to the night. "To you, Harry, and to everlasting love," and he drank.

At first nothing. But then a coldness overcame his entire being, making him gasp and shiver. Then, numbness, making his eyelids heavy and unyielding. The darkness beckoned and he fell back on to the pillows in a deep sleep. To everyone else, Draco Malfoy was dead.

* * *

And so it begins... the chain of events that will create a tragic love story! Please review, i love hearing from my readers!


	20. Chapter 19

Hey loyal readers (and new comers if you have just found my story), I'm so sorry for the delay. Life's been pretty hectic and all my writing has fallen by the the wayside. However, tonight I thought, "I'm going to write" so here I am, fulfilling my duty as a fanfiction writer! Ok, I've actually cut out a lot of this act because 1) it wouldn't have really added to the plot line in any way and 2) it sounded better this way! Also, I'm not sure but Snape may be a little OOC. However, I had to make him more like a father to Draco and less of a teacher. It was the only way it would work! Anyway, enough with the excuses. I'll just let the story talk. Hope you enjoy! Limea Delta

No copyright infringement intended

* * *

"Where is he? Merlin's beard, his tardiness will get him into trouble on of these days," Snape muttered, striding towards the Slytherin dormitories. Seeing one of Draco's classmates up ahead, he called, "Have you seen Draco this morning?"

"No sir, no-one has. He wasn't at breakfast…"

"Thank you. Now, hurry along to class."

"Yes sir."

Snape entered the dorms and walked up the spiral staircase, taking the stairs two at a time, before he came to a wooden door, deep set into the stone wall. "Draco?" Snape called while knocking, "Draco, get up! The guests are arriving, everything is ready… Draco, are you even up?"

No answer.

"Draco!" he cried.

Still nothing.

Snape whispered a spell, coaxing the lock on the door to yield. It took a while because of the high security spells already in place. "Why did Lucius insist that Draco had to have his own dorm, complete with some of the most powerful protection spells? Isn't Hogwarts enough?" he muttered.

After a few more minutes, the lock clicked and the door opened. "Draco?" Lucius called, stepping into the room. Everything was where it should be. The magical window showed sunny Hogwarts lawns, nothing in the room was out of place. However, the curtains around the bed were still drawn. "Draco Malfoy!" he cried, pulling them apart, "How could you…" but his words were silenced by the sight before him.

Draco lay, as white as the sheets covering him. His hair lay splayed across the pillow case, glowing golden in the sun. His eyes were closed, his mouth slightly open with a small smile playing upon his lips. He looked like young boy, enjoying a lovely dream. But Severus Snape knew there was something wrong. He reached over, touched his hand and then recoiled with a cry. It was as cold as someone who had been dead for many hours.

"Draco…" he whispered, but he knew it was too late. Nothing, no spell, no enchantment, no elixir of life could bring him back.

* * *

Please, please, please review! I'd love to hear your thoughts about_ Star Crossed Lovers_!


	21. Chapter 20

Hey everyone, a new chapter of _Star-Crossed Lovers_ and this story is drawing to a close. I'm not sure if this chapter is fully developed but it's the best I can do at the moment so enjoy!

Limea Delta

No copyright infringement intended

* * *

So instead of the guests attending a wedding, they attended a funeral. The Great Hall, instead of being decorated with white and green, was hung with black and colours of mourning. All flowers were replaced with yellow candles that gave off a flickering golden light. The bewitched ceiling showed not the sunny day outside, but stormy grey clouds. Classes were cancelled, obituaries read at breakfast and then the funeral itself, a slow march through the castle and then straight down past the dungeons to the crypts below. Here, Draco's body, dressed in silver and green, was laid upon a large stone alter where it would remain for three days, allowing mourners to come and pay their respects. Such an elaborate farewell was traditional for a Malfoy.

The news of Draco's death spread through the school like wildfire, each student telling their own version of why the heir of Slytherin was dead. Hermione heard the rumors and encouraged them to spread, keeping away suspicion that Draco Malfoy was very much alive. However, how would anyone know, why would anyone suspect? Hermoine told no-one about the plan, figuring that it would be easier that way.

Neville Longbottom heard the news of Draco's death and bowed his head in sorrow. He knew about the forbidden lovers and he acted as a messenger between the two, sending owls carrying notes between the two schools. Hermione offered to do the job but Harry and Draco knew how busy she was, how much she had already done for them so Harry asked Neville as a close friend. He had agreed and so an arrangement was formed. Therefore, he knew it was his duty to tell his friend the news in person so he left that night for Durmstrang, unaware that a little owl was caught in a storm, unable to deliver its message.

Harry was sitting against a tree, enjoying the rare sunlight and the accompanying warmth. A sunny day in the cold north was an event so everyone was out enjoying it. But Harry was left alone, people were wary of him. They knew that he had been expelled from Hogwarts and rumors spread, changing Harry from a misunderstood teenager to an axe murderer in seconds. So they left him to his thoughts. He didn't mind, he knew he would be returning to his home soon enough. All he had to do was wait.

His books were on his lap but they lay unattended as he daydreamed, staring out through the wrought-iron gate to the mountains beyond. However, his eyes focused as he saw a black shape enter the gate and start striding up the driveway. Something seemed familiar about that figure, how he walked and held himself… "Neville!" Harry cried, springing up and running over, "I did not expect you here today!" and he pulled him into a tight embrace before letting him go and staring into his eyes. "How are you? How is Hermione? Is everyone well at Hogwarts? How is he? How is my Draco? Because nothing can be ill if he be well…"

However, his words faded as he stared into his friend's eyes. Neville looked up at him, his eyes full of sadness. "Then nothing can be well if he be ill," the younger man started.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Harry… It's Draco… He-"

"What about Draco? Tell me dammit! Neville, what has happened?" and he grasped him by the shoulders.

"He's dead Harry, Draco is dead."

Silence. No wind stirred the leaves at their feet or in their trees. Nothing moved. Then, "No! No… it can't be true…"

"Harry, I'm so sorry-"

"NO!! There must be some mistake…" and he tried to wrench himself away by Neville held on to his friend's arms, afraid of what he might do.

"Harry, there is no mistake. He was meant to marry Pansy Parkinson but instead of a marriage there was a funeral. He has been placed inside the Slytherin vault. I saw him Harry! I saw him. Draco is dead, Harry!"

Harry pulled himself out of Draco's grasp and turned away, took a few shaking steps and then fell to his knees with a loud cry that echoed out over the hills, a cry of pure pain, grief and suffering. He pulled at his hair and clothes, sobbing and gasping for breath. "Why? Draco, why? Why didn't you wait for me? We promised that we would be together forever. We were meant to be together… forever!" Then he threw his head up to the heavens, tears streaming down his face, "Then I curse you, stars! You lied to me. You promised me happiness and you gave me grief. How can I live now? How can I live?…"

Suddenly, his sobs quieted and this silence scared Neville even more than his grief. It was a silence of someone who knew what they had to do, no matter the cost. Slowly, Harry stood up and began to walk down the gravel path, getting faster and faster until he was running, running away from his new life, towards an unknown future.

* * *

I have a question for everyone. What is a potion that is poison in the world of Harry Potter?

Please review!


	22. Chapter 21

Hello my patient readers! so sorry for the long wait- things are extremely hectic and are only starting to calm down a little now- so here's two chapters for you to enjoy! sorry this one is so short but i felt like it needed to end right there...

no copyright infringement intended

* * *

Harry pounded on the thick wooden door in Nocturne Alley. "Open up! Open up!" he cried as the sun set, plunging the narrow twisting street into darkness.

A withered old hag opened the door, a lantern that gave off an eerie green glow held in her hand. "What do you want, boy? I do not sell potions supplies to students."

Harry held out his hand and the light caught the dozens of golden Galleons held out on his palm. "Will this be enough?"

She stared at the money with her one good eye. "With that you can buy anything," and she stepped back to let him through.

Ten minutes later, Harry strode out the door, a vial of morticaine clutched in his fist. Morticaine- the odorless, colourless, deadly poison that invades all senses as it rushes through the victim's veins, bringing death in seconds to the one who wishes to die so badly that they would ingest such a drug.

Harry shivered as the cold wind hit him and he glanced up at the silvery moon. Then, pulling his cloak closer, he pushed onwards, driven by a deadly purpose

* * *

Please review!

Note: information about morticaine taken from Harry Potter Wiki


	23. Chapter 22

Night had fallen in the castle and Hermione stared out a window in the Common Room towards the Forbidden Forest, a small smile playing across her lips. Things had finally been set in motion- the letter had been sent, Draco placed in the crypt (she shuddered at the thought) and Harry probably already on his way to be reunited with his lover. She glanced at the clock. A couple more hours before the draught should have worn off and she had promised Draco she would be there when he woke up.

Suddenly, a shadow flew across the moon- the shadow of an owl. It was flying slowly as if incredibly tired and she saw that all its feathers were bent and battered. Then, as it flew across the window… something looked familiar about that little owl. Something which she could not place her finger on. She watched it as it flew up to the Owlery… Then, she gasped and began to sprint towards the portrait hole, ignoring the shouts from her peers as they followed her progress. Something was wrong.

She sprung up the last couple of steps and came gasping to a stop. The little owl was sitting on the windowsill hooting feebly. It looked as if it had been through a bush backwards, even worse than Errol looked on a bad day if that was possible. But it was not the owl's feeble condition which caught Hermoine's attention as she ran over and began to gently stroke its feathers back into place. It was the envelope tied to its leg that looked terribly familiar. She picked it up and saw her own neat handwriting on the cover. It was the letter she had sent to Harry, telling him about the plan.

She turned it over and saw an unfamiliar script on the back.

_ We regret to inform you that Mr Potter was unable to receive your letter as it arrived just after he left with Mr Longbottom…_

And the rest was a blur. "Neville!" she groaned. She had seen him race out of the castle right after the funeral but thought nothing of it. She knew that he was the messenger between Harry and Draco but she had completely forgotten to tell him…

She gave the owl one last pat and jumped up again. Maybe she wasn't too late. Maybe… maybe…

"Miss Granger!"

She came to a sudden halt as Professor McGonagall emerged from a neighbouring corridor.

"Professor?"

"Miss Granger, I am shocked. You, of all people, know that it is forbidden for students to be out this late at night, especially at the Owlery of all places."

"Yes, but-"

"No buts! Come with me."

And Hermoine had no choice but to follow.

* * *

Please review!


	24. Chapter 23

A few stunning spells and Harry was inside the castle grounds. An invisibility cloak and he was through the castle. A close encounter with Mrs. Norris and he was beside the castle vault door. There, he wrenched off the cloak and cast it aside, knowing he would not be needing it where he was going. The dead cannot see. Fiercely brushing aside a few lone tears, he began to descend the worn stone steps, plunging into the castle's cold depths with a sole desire driving him onwards- to see the love of his life one more time, one last time.

"Lumos," he muttered as he felt the steps end and a rush of cold, musty air hit his face, making him shiver. However, the sight before him sent an even icier feeling down his spine- the Hogwarts vaults, dusty with age but with a sense of grandeur of many generations passed choosing to be buried under the school's hallowed halls. Slabs of cold marble lined the walls, showing worn effigies representing the people buried below their stones. However, Harry spared not a glance to ancient ancestors, his gaze focusing on a white marble dais, obviously new, placed in the centre of the room, strewn with flowers. And resting on top, as if asleep…

"Draco," Harry breathed, taking gentle careful steps, never tearing his gaze from the form in front of him, towards the platform until he reached its base where he collapsed and gave in to the tears that consumed him, sobbing and clutching at the cold, pitiless stone in which he could find no comfort nor respite from the his aching heart. He began to slowly drag himself up the alter until reaching its head. There, he buried his fingers in his love's hair and began to gentle trace the fine features of Draco's face as if memorising every contour to preserve forever.

"Draco," he whispered, tears still rolling down his cheeks, "why did you have to go? You promised we would be together forever. You promised me, no matter what, we would go through life side-by-side. But you broke that promise and I should hate you for that. But how can I hate you? My love, my husband."

He gently cupped the face before him and stared, "Why are you so perfect? Even in death, you are still the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on. I'm sure those stars that led me to your ball led me to you but how can I deserve you? Maybe that is why fate played this cruel, heartless trick. You are too perfect for this world… at least, you are too perfect for my world," and he smiled, a gentle sad smile, and placed a single kiss on the alabaster forehead before looking skywards.

"Well, tonight Fates, you have taken not one life but two. Because this will be where I will stay forever more," and he pulled out the small vial full of the evil liquid designed to take a life. "And so," Harry cried, uncorking the bottle, "to my love!" A mock salute and he downed the bottle, waited for a second before gasping and clutching at chest. Feeling the poison's numbing effects begin to take hold of his senses, he bent down and placed a single kiss on his lover's lips.

"And so, with a kiss, I die."

With that, Harry Potter-Malfoy lay back beside the love of his life and passed away.

* * *

I'm so sorry... I really don't want them to die... blame the Bard, not the messenger :( only one or two more chapters to go so please review, review, review!!

Limea Delta


	25. Chapter 24 - final

Hey everyone, so I know it's been… years since I last updated but you have no idea how much my life has changed. However, I don't like leaving things unfinished, especially when they're so close so I thought I owed this poor story an ending. Apologies if my writing style has changed, hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Draco could feel it, little feelers of consciousness beginning to permeate his brain, nudging him back to reality. He groaned and tried to bat them away, everything was so quiet and calm here, so warm and sleepy that he wanted to stay forever. Nevertheless, a single thought persisted. _Harry… Harry…_ "Harry!" Draco awoke with his lover's name on his lips.

Gasping he sat up, disorientated and confused. However, as the potion's effects began to wear off, everything came flooding back – the plan, the letter, Hermoine, Pansy, Snape and "Harry?". Draco looked around the dark crypt, his eyes taking a while to adjust to the darkness. Then he felt it, a weight beside on the alter. "Harry, my love?" Finding his wand beside him, Draco muttered "_Lumos"_, lighting up the darkness of the Slytherin crypts. Beside him, Harry lay.

"Harry my love, you fell asleep!" Draco laughed as he reached for his lover's hand. However, instead of meeting warm flesh, he felt ice cold. Instead of his lover awaking and opening those laughing green eyes, they stayed closed and still. Draco leaned down to kiss his lips and felt no breath on them. "My love, my love!" he cried, "why did you not wait for me? I know it can't have been long, for the colour has not yet left your cheeks. Why, oh why, did you not wait for me?!" Weeping he fell upon his true love's chest, staining it with tears. Grasping his hands he kissed them over and over, willing them to show the smallest spark of life. But there was none left. The-Boy-Who-Lived had died.

"My love, my beautiful boy. I thought I had lost you once. I cannot lose you again when there is no hope that I may ever find you and hold you in my arms." Shakily Draco sat up and, raising his wand to his chest, he leant down and kissed Harry Potter one last time before uttering the unforgivable. _"Avada Kedavra!"_

And that was how the boys were found, limbs intertwined lying on the cold Slytherin alter. Draco's head rested on Harry's chest, a small smile playing upon his lips as if the two lovers were merely sleeping. All who saw them bowed their heads in sorrow, Slytherin and Gryffindor stood side-by-side united in grief. Albus Dumbledore, tears rolling down his face, looked around at the small gathering. "Look what has been done here. Look what your hate has done. It has killed your loves, your golden boys. They loved each other but because of you they were driven apart. Because of this, they felt this was the only way they could not be separated. You have done this. No curse, no potion. This is the doing of hatred. Be gone, and leave these lovers in peace.

_For never was there a story of more woe, than this of Harry and his Draco."_


End file.
